¿A donde se han ido los niños?
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Fic protagonizado por mi oc(Aiba). Algunos hechos son dolorosos, y cambian parte de tuvida, no solo ha estado en la vida de esta chica, si no en las demas, y aun asi nos preguntamos ¿En donde estan esos niños desaparecido? ¿A donde se han ido?


**Hola...no tengo comentarios ._. solo que ando media feliz por que me regalaran otro perro :3, ok, al caso, este sera un one-short nuevo, algo sombrío espero les guste por que es la primera vez que hago un one-short fuera de mi categoría actual(humor/romance/fantasía), bueno, espero que lo disfruten, quien narrara esto sera mi oc(como lo dice en el resumen) y hablara de varios niños que fueron sus amigos, y que tuvieron un horrible final.**

* * *

Me quedo mirando, sola, en un día lluvioso, aquellas tumbas en las que están ahora adentro, mis queridos hermanos, mi primo, mis amigos, con los que eh querido siempre estar por el resto de mi vida. Pero lamentablemente, no es así Acabo de cumplir 22 años(N/A:saben que yo no tengo esa edad XD), tengo un hijo pequeño que tuve a temprana edad por una violación y en realidad hubiera querido que estuviesen aquí conmigo, apoyándome pero... ¿A donde se han ido? ¿Adonde se han ido los niños?

A quien perdí primero fue, a mi primo Laurie, un joven de 15 años muy apuesto, su pelo color azabache y sus ojos amarillentos, eran toda señal de seriedad en el, me quería como si fuera su hija, tan solo tenia 15 años cuando el salio a una fiesta, yo le rogué que no, que no saliera, tenia miedo de que el se fuera y me dejara, y el solo me respondió:

_**-Todo estará bien...-**_

Sin embargo, aperas de que el me aseguro que estaría bien, a las 12 de la media noche, mis padres, mis tíos mis hermanos, y sobretodo, yo, a la que menos quería oír esa noticia desgarradora, supimos todos que el desapareció sus amigos llegaron exactamente a las 12 de la media noche afirmándonos que el siguió a un hombre, y desapareció Nos quedamos desesperados, no sabíamos que hacer, recuerdo bien que llore mucho hasta quedarme dormida,.

Lo buscamos por días semanas, meses, y ninguna señal de el, hasta que un día vi una pulsera que habitualmente le gustaba llevar, era color plata con piedrecillas azules, pulsera que yo le había hecho en su cumpleaños numero 14, la vi y un rayito de esperanza vino a mi, se la di a mi tia para que siguieran la investigación dos días después lo encontramos, pero mi sonrisa se borro al verlo.

Manchas de sangre en su camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros rasgados, aruñadas, moretones, su corazón débil, no podía abrir los ojos pero seguía consciente. Llore al verlo, tan solo yo tenia 5 años y sabia perfectamente lo que le sucedía por que yo siempre leía libros de la actualidad y veía noticias, lo habían utilizado para sabrá Dios que atrocidad le habían hecho, el pobre solo se limito a decir:

_**-Protejanla...por favor...-**_

Y luego señalo hacia mi, me sonrió y lo llevamos al hospital. Cuando llegamos lo llevaron a urgencias, yo lloraba descontrolada mente el era como si fuera mi padre, lo amaba como a mas que un primo, el era mi todo, me cuidaba cuando estaba enferma y me ayudaba si tenia dudas en mis tareas, ¿¡Y querían que lo olvidara así por así ? ¡El era mi todo! ¡Era la persona que mas quería viviera conmigo en algún futuro!, lo quería lo quería como si fuera parte de mi, y no quería que se fuera. Mas tarde, a las 8:30 de la noche, finalmente Tehodoro Laurence Fujiwara, murió.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, sentí como si mi pequeño mundo se venia abajo, sentía un momento desgarrador, demasiado desgarrador para una niña de 5 años, a partir de ese día me prometí a mi misma, guardarle luto eterno a mi primo, y tratar de evitar otra perdida, sin embargo, ese solo era el comienzo.

* * *

Cuando cumplí 7 años, mi hermana Annie, una chica rubia de ojos dorados, vestía bien, siempre estaba a la moda, era un año mayor que yo, y la admiraba, tenia un a sonrisa cálida un estilo muy envidiable, una chica muy moderna, y excelente bailarina. Un día mi familia fue a la playa, y desde ese entonces Annie había cambiado, ahora era mas callada y se sentía cada vez mas deprimida, la razón a ella le gustaba un chico, y este no le correspondió, ella se sentía muy triste, así que sus padres decidieron llevar a sus hijos a un paseo. Mis otros hermanos y yo jugábamos tranquilamente, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Annie no estaba, luego escuche un grito, el grito de mi madre:

_**-¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio Annie!-Grito mi mama**_

_**-¿Que, que pasa cariño?-Pregunto mi padre.**_

_**-Annie se lanzo a la parte mas profunda de la playa! ¡ Rápido! ¡Salvenla!-Grito desesperada mente mi madre. Todos se lanzaron al agua a buscarla, yo me quede aterrada, ¿Y si Annie moría ¿Que iban a hacer mis tres hermanos y yo? Finalmente sacaron el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana, muerta, otra perdida mas...**_

* * *

Ya tenia 15 años, el peor año de mi vida por decirlo así A principios de Enero me violaron, por suerte a ese maldito bastardo y a sus cómplices lo encontraron y ahora tienen cadena perpetua. Mi hermano gemelo Daniel, de cabellera color Caoba, ojos cafés tentadores, moreno alto, pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta, todo un caballero, me cuido en mis 3 meses de embarazo, pero el y mis hermanas tuvieron problemas con mis padres, ellos querían que se alejaran de mi, por que los había decepcionado pero mis hermanos me querían mucho, y se fueron a vivir conmigo. Daniel tenia un problema con un chico llamado Mike, era un presumido y siempre me acosaba, un día el y mi hermano se pelearon, y casi se matan por ello, la suerte que pudimos separarlos. Un día una de esas peleas no la pudimos parar, y eso llevo a un final trágico:

_**Mis hermanos y yo caminamos tranquilamente hacia casa, ya habíamos terminado otro día mas de escuela, mi hermana mayor, Layla, estaba siendo demasiado delicada conmigo, puesto que era su sobrino y enserio quería conocerlo. Mi hermana Mitsuka, y mi hermano Daniel me miraban con ternura.**_

_**-Tan solo tienes 3 meses y te ves adorable...-Susurro Mitsuka.**_

_**-Ese bebe estará en buenas manos, por una chica muy hermosa-Sonrió Daniel.**_

_**-Oh si, muy hermosa-Dijo una voz, vimos al pelirrojo de ojos azules, y yo lo mire con desprecio.**_

_**-Mike, vete de aquí-Advirtió mi hermano-Deja a mi hermana en paz, espera un bebe y no quiere mas molestias.**_

_**-Si claro, de seguro yo puedo ser el padre de ese niño-Dice Mike picara mente, yo me enoje.**_

_**-Si claro, el chico que intento violarme quiere ser el padre de MI hijo!? ¡Mejor muerta que contigo!-Le grite enojada.**_

_**-Ya ves, fuera de aquí-Ordeno Daniel, Mitsuka y Layla asintieron.**_

_**-No, no me iré por que tu no me mandas-Dijo Mike desafiante-¿Quien eres para decirme que debo hacer? ¿Un policia?**_

_**Ante tal comentario, Daniel se lanzo encima de el, y empezaron a golpearse, Layla y Mitsuka intentaron separarlos, cuando los separaron, una gran mancha de sangre estaba en la camiseta de Daniel; el maldito bastardo lo habia apuñalado. Daniel se quedo con una cara de dolor, esa apuñalada fue casi cerca del pecho.**_

_**-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! LO APUÑALASTE! ERES UNA DESGRACIA QUISIERA PARTIRTE EN DOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!-Grite con unas lagrimas en el rostro, era mi hermano gemelo a quien apuñalo. Layla y Mitsuka llamaron a la policía y a la ambulancia. Yo le quite el puñar a Mike y lo golpee. Empeze a golpearlo, el no podia golpearme a mi por que temía por el bebe(sera un buen patán pero es sensible con los niños), lo patee, le golpee la cara, hice que botara un poco de sangre por mis patadas, ya que mis pernas tienen mucha fuerza, Layla y Mitsuka me miraron asombradas, me estaba desahogando, estaba casi matándolo o dejándolo inconsciente, así que me separaron. **_

_**Una vez alejada de ese maldito infeliz, llore, llore y abrase a mi hermano, que me puso una mano en la cabeza. De inmediato llego la policía a la misma vez que la ambulancia, arrestaron a Mike por lo que hiso, y llevaron a Daniel al hospital. Rogue ir con el a la sala de urgencias, pero me dijeron que no. Espere y espere, y al final, salio alguien envuelto por la sabana, ese alguien era mi hermano...Llore como por milésima vez en el día, mi querido hermano muerto, otra alma mas desaparecida.**_

* * *

El ultimo acontecimiento doloroso fue cuando tenia ya 6 meses de embarazo, 1 mes antes de que mi hijo naciera. Andaba siempre con mi amiga Luna. Eramos almas gemelas. A las dos nos gustaba el rosa, ambas eramos tímidas, nos gustaba cantar y bailar, y de hecho teníamos la misma edad. Ella junto con Layla y Mitsuka me apoyaron y me compraron muchas cosa para el bebe, de hecho ella también tenia un hijo, al que ahora cuido con el mio. Un día por sus problemas de familia, ocurrió otro momento desgarrador:

_**Luna estaba amamantando a su hijo, mirándome a mi acariciando mi panza, cuando de repente dije...**_

_**-Dio una patada-Dije feliz.**_

_**-Que bien, déjame ver-Dice ella recostando a su hijo, ya dormido lo llevo a la cuna y me vio acariciando mi panza, donde estaba la luz de mis ojos-jeje, cuidado si se hace futbolista-Me dijo riendo.**_

_**-Quizás, patea demasiado-Dije y ambas reímos.**_

_**Ella tenia a su ex-novio que estaba OBSESIONADO con ella, el no pudo aceptar que mi amiga fuera a enamorarse de otra persona, así que lo que hiso fue algo horrible.**_

_**En la mañana fui a la casa de mi amiga con Mitsuka, Layla tenia que ir a la universidad y Mitsuka y yo teníamos día libre en el colegio. Cuando llegue vi a Luna colgada de un árbol estaba ahorcada, su vestido estaba lleno de sangre, señal de que fue apuñalada, no tenia zapatillas, me horrorice al ver eso, su cabello andaba despeinado y murió con los ojos bien abiertos, fue horrible. Entre a la casa y estaba el bebe llorando, parece que su ex no pudo encontrarlo, lo cargue y llame a la policía para que recogieran el cadáver e investigaran quien fue. Luego supimos que fue su ex-novio y fue arrestado por feminicidio y prometí cuidar al niño de Luna.**_

* * *

Ahora todo ha cambiado, han pasado 7 años, tengo a mi hijo y al hijo de mi amiga, mi niño se llama David, y el de mi amiga Jonathan. Mitsuka se volvió diseñadora de modas, y Layla trabaja como novelista. Todas vivimos juntas, Mike una vez que salio de prisión me pidió perdón, a lo que acepte pues cambio totalmente, ahora era mas calmado y seguro, y ahora es mi esposo, tal y como lo quiso ser, mis padres me perdonaron, tengo una vida nueva, trabajo como Veterinaria y empiezo mi carrera como cantante. Pero aun así siguen pasando estos hechos, niños suicidándose desaparecidos, aparecen en las noticias, en los periódicos en la radio, y nadie sabe de ellos, todos, mi familia, amigos, incluso los pequeños nos preguntamos:

¿A donde se han ido los niños?

* * *

**Termine :3 le deje un final con mucho misterio no? Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el proximo dia!**


End file.
